


Confessions and Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Shorts [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan and Sean are hanging out, and Ethan asks what happened on New Years Eve.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Confessions and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Sean remember?
> 
> Uhh
> 
> Uhhhhhh
> 
> Shhh it's for the story.

Ethan sets his controller down as Sean cheered. "I win! I am the god of Mario Kart!" Ethan looked at him like he was offended. "No! You cheated! I want a rematch." He picks his controller back up. "Me? Cheat? What!" 

They played more, Ethan winning a few times, but Sean still was the winner. "I win again!" Sean was going on about something, but Ethan was too distracted by playing with Chica. "You're paying more attention to her than me." He fake pouts and Ethan giggles and looks at Sean. "Well look how cute she is!" Sean continued to rub in how he won after getting Ethan's attention.

"Hey, Sean?" Ethan says after a little while. "Hm?" He looks down then back up at Sean. "Just a few days ago, Mark asked if I remembered what happened on New Years Eve.. do you remember what happened? He seemed really upset that I didn't remember.." 

Sean thought for a second. "Well, we were dancing and obnoxiously singing to Barbie Girl." They both giggle quietly. "But after that when we were counting down you.. you kissed Mark." 

Ethan's heart started racing, he kissed Mark? And he didn't even remember? Sean knows he has a crush on Mark. "Do you think he enjoyed it? What if he likes me back? What if.. he doesn't? Sean what do I do?" Sean chuckled. "God I dunno, tell him maybe? May as well do it now before it's too late."

~Time skip cause yay popcorn~

Mark was laying in his bed watching movies when he hears a quiet knock at his door. "Come in." The door slowly opens and Ethan walks in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey Mark.. look, I'm gonna get straight to the point, I need to talk to you." Mark looks a bit confused. "Okay."

Ethan feels his heart race once again, as he starts getting scared. "Did we.. really kiss on New Years Eve?" Mark looks at the TV then back at him. "Yeah.. why?" He sits down at the end of the bed. "Actually no.. I wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you.." He looks down and closes his eyes prepared for almost anything to happen.

He feels Mark's arms wrap around him and pull him next to him. "I uh.. have a crush on you too.." Ethan was speechless, all he could do was snuggle up as close as possible to Mark and cling to him. "Maybe we could kiss again." Ethan looks at him and nods.

Mark's lips were soft, like he imagined. He thought he was dreaming, as typical as it sounds.

"Will you be my boyfriend Ethan?"

He blushes and almost cries tears of joy. "Y- yes.."

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed making these, I've had a lot of fun.
> 
> I hope you have a good day, make sure you stay hydrated and eat all your meals.
> 
> Bye bye! c:


End file.
